1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device mounting, and particularly to a drive mount of a computer for disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer often includes a computer case, a main board, a disk drive, and a drive mount. The main board, the hard disk drive and the drive mount are accommodated in the computer case. The disk drive can be for example, a hard disk drive or a compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive. The disk drive is mounted in the computer case in the drive mount.
With developments in technology, computer cases are designed with increasingly reduced size and volume prioritized, with inner space thereof decreasing commensurately. Distance between the drive mount and the main board is often reduced, which easily causes interferences between the disk drive and electronic components mounted on the main board.
Further, drive mount proximity to the main board complicates installation and removal of the disk drive, and electronic components of the main board near the drive mount are easily damaged during these and other operations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a drive mount which can overcome the limitations described.